


attention

by doitsushine92



Series: NCT Poly Fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2000 line, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Making Out, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Underage Drinking, a/b/o dynamics, im not sorry, renjun is a cute drunk, renmin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Jaemin makes to sit on the passenger’s seat, but Renjun practically manhandles him into the backseat. Before Jaemin can even react, Renjun is climbing in after him, shutting the door closed behind them and lunging forward to kiss the life out of Jaemin.the renmin sequel to "anything for our baby"





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> the title doesnt actually have anything to do with the story i was just listening to mtv and charlie puth came on
> 
> this fic is one tiny bit spicier than the others but its only like two sentence so idk if that requires a tag or not - do let me know in the comments if you think it is!
> 
> i love renmin

“Why is it so hot in here?” Renjun whines. He’s fanning his face with one hand at the same time he pulls on the collar of his shirt to unstick it from his skin. He’s uncomfortably warm and sticky and his hair is probably a mess from the combination of his sweat and the gel Donghyuck had insisted he wore for the party.

“It probably has something to do with the summer weather and the crowded room,” Jaemin smarts. Renjun glares at him, though there’s no heat behind it. “Want some water?”

Renjun nods gratefully and lets Jaemin lead him to behind the bar, where there’s still some unused plastic cups and a two litre bottle of water that hasn’t been opened yet. Jaemin makes quick work of pouring him a glass of water and hands it off with a sweet smile. Renjun drinks it in less than five seconds, gives the cup back to Jaemin and looks at him expectantly.

“What? Oh,” Jaemin snorts, but complies anyway. 

The motion is repeated twice more, and then Renjun declares, “I need to pee.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “You’re the neediest drunk I’ve seen,” he says fondly, taking Renjun’s hand in his to lead him out of the room in search for a bathroom.

“I’m drunk?” Renjun frowns. He didn’t even notice. 

“You’re so drunk,” Jaemin confirms, laughing. Renjun slows his pace, forcing Jaemin to do the same. “Babe? Are you alright?”

“I didn’t want to get drunk tonight,” Renjun sniffs and oh no, Jaemin isn’t ready to handle an emotional Renjun right now. “I was supposed to be the,” sniff, “the responsible one.”

Jaemin feels dread build up inside him and spill over when Renjun starts crying in the middle of the hall. Most people are still inside the party, but there’s a couple of stragglers and Jaemin can hear them whispering. He doesn’t recognize anyone, so they probably don’t go to their school, but Jaemin doesn’t want them witnessing the mess that is his boyfriend when he’s drunk. 

It only gets worse when Renjun drops his hand and hunches over himself, because now it looks like Jaemin is breaking up with him and the gossiping intensifies. Jaemin has to get Renjun out of here before he notices too, especially after some braindead monkey whispers, “Why is that omega crying?”

Renjun has always been mistaken for an omega. He comes from a family of omegas and it was to be expected, and a lot of people would look at him and think that yeah, he’s an omega. Jaemin is guilty of thinking the same, assuming Renjun’s status was a given, considering his height and his built, until Renjun turned fifteen and finally presented – as an alpha. 

It was a bit of an uproar among their circle – Renjun’s family was half overjoyed, half upset to have an alpha, their classmates spent almost a month gossiping about it (although they weren’t very good at hiding it) and even their neighbours couldn’t keep their mouths shut about it.

Things cooled down a bit after Jeno presented two months after his own birthday, his alpha status surprising exactly no one. Still, sometimes they’ll meet a new person and they’ll assume that they smell so many alphas because of Jeno and Jaemin, or maybe they’ll think Renjun is on suppressants, or any number of explanations other than Renjun simply being an alpha.

It’s precisely for this reason that Renjun is so sensitive about his status – why he enjoys flustering Donghyuck so much, why he’s always in some sort of competition with Jaemin to see who has the upper hand, why he’s usually in charge of kissing. In their relationship, he has acceptance, understanding and he’s given the respect he deserves. Outside of it, people are mean, prejudiced and thick-headed, and his boyfriends would be damned to take _this_ away from him. Jaemin knows, just like Jeno and Donghyuck know too, that Renjun sees them as his safe haven.

“Where are we going?” Renjun complains, a couple of tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

“You said you had to pee, right?” Jaemin reminds him playfully. He figures that if he distracts Renjun, he won’t cry anymore.

Renjun makes an ‘ah’ sound, as if suddenly remembering he’d been bursting. Jaemin’s never been here before, so they end up wandering around the house until they spot an open door leading to white tiles and a harsh light. Jaemin takes a second to wipe the tears away from his face, tapping Renjun’s nose when he’s done.

“I’ll wait here, okay?” Jaemin says. Renjun nods, almost closing the door when Jaemin sticks his foot in the way. “Wait, did you have beer?”

“…yeah, like five, why?” Renjun frowns. Jaemin mimics the expression, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He asks, “Are you absolutely sure you can’t hold it in anymore?”

“Pretty sure, yeah,” Renjun says, pressing his thighs together. 

Jaemin sighs. “You won’t stop peeing for the rest of the night, but go on.”

The door has been shut for almost three minutes when Renjun calls out Jaemin’s name. “What is it?” Jaemin asks through the door.

There’s some shuffling inside the bathroom, then, “I need help.” Jaemin blinks. “Can you come in here for a second?”

Jaemin ponders the pros and cons of going in there. He might see something he won’t erase from his mind again, but Renjun sounds genuinely concerned, so there might be something wrong. Finally, Jaemin’s worry wins over the hesitancy and he twists the doorknob.

Thankfully, Renjun’s pants are still on. The alpha is standing dejectedly in the middle of the bathroom, looking down at his jeans. “Yeah, Injunnie?”

“I can’t get them off,” Renjun pouts. Jaemin blinks again. 

“What do you want me to do about that, then?” Jaemin asks dumbly.

“Help me,” Renjun whines childishly. 

Jaemin clenches his jaw once, nodding more to himself than as an answer to Renjun. His hands are shaking and Jaemin has to pretend like he doesn’t notice it as he lifts Renjun’s shirt a little bit. He’s wearing a belt. Okay, Jaemin can do this.

Jaemin unbuckles the belt with less difficulty than he thought. Jaemin was drunk two minutes ago, but maybe the shock has dissolved all the alcohol in his body. Renjun giggles when Jaemin accidentally brushes his navel with his finger. “Your hand is cold,” Renjun whispers cutely. 

“Uh,” is all Jaemin can say. “Sorry?”

Renjun shakes his head. “Hurry up,” he urges. Jaemin is brought back to the present and he also has to shake his head, but he does it to try to clear his mind. It takes three tries, but Jaemin finally gets the jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Immediately, and as if burnt, Jaemin turns his back to Renjun.

The only reason he stays in the bathroom is because he’s worried Renjun will accidentally get his dick stuck on his zipper or something equally dumb as that if he gets left alone. He waits patiently while Renjun pees – he pees for a really long time, courtesy of the alcohol -, flushes the toilet and apparently washes his hands, too. “Okay, I’m done!” he sings.

Jaemin’s heart aches, _who told him he could be so cute?_

“Are you decent?” Jaemin asks – it sounds like he’s pleading.

“Yup,” Renjun affirms.

Jaemin turns back around, something in his chest tightening at the sight of Renjun’s scrunched up nose, a proud smile on his face and his hands help up as if to show off. Jaemin can’t deal with the onslaught of affection. “You need help again?”

“Oh,” Renjun looks down to his pants, as if suddenly remembering they were unbuttoned. “Yes, please.”

After releasing a deep sigh to steel himself, Jaemin beckons Renjun forward. Renjun shuffles closer, arms outstretched to the sides so they’re not in the way. It takes a little bit of fumbling, but eventually Jaemin gets Renjun decent again. “There, all done,” he says.

“Thank you, Jae-yah,” Renjun tells him. His voice sounds so unbelievably fond.

“Let’s go find our idiot boyfriends,” Jaemin takes Renjun’s hand in his and tugs gently, eager to leave this weird event behind him. 

He’s definitely going to hold this over Renjun for the rest of their lives, though.

There are less people in this side of the house. They only run into one person they know, Go Won, and she nods in greeting with a smile when Renjun stumbles and they brush shoulders. Jaemin has his nose stuck up in the air to sniff out the other two, trying to weed them out between the hundreds of other scents mingling in the air. Jaemin doesn’t know – doesn’t want to know – why the fuck someone smells like gasoline and cinnamon buns.

A certain scent catches his attention. He knows Renjun has smelt it too because they stop in their tracks at the same time. “Those… are those Jeno and Donghyuck?” Renjun whispers. Jaemin nods. They follow the scent in silent agreement to a closed door on the other end of the hall, coming to a halt. 

It’s a little overwhelming, how thick the smell of arousal is outside the door, combined with Donghyuck’s trademark hot chocolate and Jeno’s strange combination of wet grass and spices – that’s not something Jaemin would have expected to work, but it’s Jeno, so of course it does.

Renjun seems as mesmerized as Jaemin feels, wide eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as he stares at the door in wonder. It would be funnier if Jaemin didn’t relate so much, if his face wasn’t a mirror of Renjun’s. Jaemin knows that it’s more than a little creepy to just be _standing_ outside like this, listening to their boyfriends very clearly make out, but he can’t help it.

They’re finally broken out of their trance when a sharp moan cuts through the air. Jaemin should be embarrassed about how easily he knows it’s Donghyuck, but it only fills him with a strange sense of pride – he’s heard the same sound many times before, often because of him. 

“We should probably,” Renjun stutters, “give them some privacy.”

Jaemin nods, turning on his heels and practically runs away. Renjun stays behind for one second, until another sound comes through the door and Renjun makes a strangled yelp and chases after Jaemin. 

Somehow, they find themselves outside of the party, lingering around the parking lot. Jaemin’s mind keeps replaying everything that’s happened so far without his consent and his heart has made a unilateral decision to take up trump classes inside his chest.

“I have the keys to Jeno’s car,” Renjun speaks up suddenly, reaching into his jean jacket’s pocket to pull out said car keys. He jiggles them in front of Jaemin. “Wanna wait inside?”

“You don’t wanna go back to the party?” Jaemin says instead, surprised. Renjun shrugs, seemingly disinterested, and raises an eyebrow as he waits for Jaemin to decide. “Sure, why not?”

Jaemin makes to sit on the passenger’s seat, but Renjun practically manhandles him into the backseat. Before Jaemin can even react, Renjun is climbing in after him, shutting the door closed behind them and lunging forward to kiss the life out of Jaemin.

A hybrid between a moan and a mewl escapes Jaemin before he can help it. Renjun doesn’t give him any time to get used to the kiss before he’s forcing his tongue past Jaemin’s lips, running over his gums and sucking Jaemin’s upper lip into his mouth.

Renjun pulls away too soon for Jaemin’s taste, but he doesn’t go far, kissing along Jaemin’s jaw, pushing his hands under Jaemin’s sweater and palming at his torso. “Unexpected,” Jaemin chuckles. “Not unwanted, though,” he adds hastily when Renjun almost moves away.

Jaemin lets his eyes slip closed, focusing on the sensation of Renjun’s soft lips trailing over his cheeks and to his ear. Renjun’s hands cold but they still seem to be burning scorching hot on Jaemin’s torso, going up to dangerous areas before he withdraws and Jaemin hisses out, “Fucker,” his only response being a breathless chuckle.

Renjun bites lightly on Jaemin’s ear, sucking only to hear the way Jaemin’s breathe hitches. He doesn’t linger for too long, however, moving on to leave a hickey on Jaemin’s jaw and then finally reconnecting their lips again. 

Their kiss is mostly tongue, if Jaemin is being perfectly honest, but it’s nice – not to mention, unbearably hot. There’s saliva on Jaemin’s chin and when they separate for a millisecond – the longest Jaemin is willing to allow -, there’s a string of spit connecting their lips. Jaemin watches, almost mesmerized, as Renjun lick it away, and then he has the audacity to _grin_ at him.

“Get back here,” Jaemin growls, yanking Renjun back by the shirt. 

Their teeth clash together at first, then their noses keep bumping and it’s like it’s their first kiss all over again, clumsy and awkward. Maybe it’s the impatience or the rush of blood leaving Jaemin’s head and rendering him too slow to coordinate, but whatever it is, Jaemin wants it to end, because he wants to kiss Renjun, goddammit.

Finally, Renjun finds an angle that’s right and Jaemin sighs into the kiss. Renjun tangles his fingers in Jaemin’s hair and musses it up, probably beyond repair, and Jaemin keeps knotting the front of Renjun’s shirt.

“Injunnie,” Jaemin gasps breathily. Renjun has climbed into his lap and their hips are way too close, but Jaemin can’t bring himself to push him away, not when Renjun keeps biting Jaemin’s bottom lip and caressing his nape, the weight of his hand the only thing keeping Jaemin grounded at the moment.

Renjun makes this grunting sound when Jaemin allows his hands to wander lower, drives his hips down and Jaemin swears he sees stars.

“Yah!”

If Jaemin didn’t love Lee Jeno as much as he does, he’d kill him. 

Renjun jumps away, clearly startled, but his surprised expression fades away to irritation when he sees it’s just their dumb boyfriends. Jaemin cranes his neck to peer out the window and sees that both Jeno and Donghyuck have the same ridiculously smug looks on their faces.

“I hate them,” Jaemin grumbles, knocking his forehead into Renjun’s gently. Renjun giggles in agreement, pecks Jaemin’s lips once more and then he’s gone, scooting over to unlock the car.

Drinking and driving is a bad idea, but none of them is drunk anymore, so Jeno grabs his keys from Renjun’s outstretched hand and slides into the driver’s seat without a word. But then he makes eye contact with Jaemin through the rear-view mirror and he fucking smirks and Jaemin kind of wants to punch him. Or kiss him. Both sound good to him.

“So,” Donghyuck drawls, sliding into the backseat with Jaemin. At some point, Renjun moved to the passenger’s seat and is now in a hushed argument with Jeno, although their holding hands so it’s clearly not that deep. Jaemin glares at the shit-eating grin Donghyuck has. “Having fun?”

Jaemin resolutely ignores the pointed look Donghyuck sends down to his lap. Jaemin ignores Donghyuck in general for the rest of the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/kakaotalk: doitsushine92  
> leave me requests in the comments if you want!


End file.
